Over Drinks
by TheOriginalSnakeEyes
Summary: In the future a wedding of one couple causes two old friends to reconsider each other. BanxHevn One shot.


Disclaimer: Hey look, I own Get Backers; I'm just taking time off from the manga to write fan fiction about it…

Authors Notes: Just to show I am not dead yet, I figured of giving this little idea a spin. It's not much, just a little Ban x Hevn lite. Hope you enjoy.

Over Drinks

It was definitely a joyous occasion, a fact not lost on any who had attended. The wedding of one Ginji Amano and Natsumi Mizuki was one of those events that while all but the two in question had come to expect, still came about much to the elation of all there.

Years in the making, everything from subtle passes to all out shows of affection had shown even the thickest of the residents of Shinjuku that the bond between these two was the slums worst kept secret, right next to the Get Backers (in)famous (and still growing) tab at the Honky Tonk. Years of sacrifice, of distance, of horrendous battles against a certain man made city hell. It had happened with an air of relative peace in the air, a slightly off if wholly welcomed reprieve in the eternal fighting between man and inescapable fate.

"Let's get shit faced!" Ban Mido yelled, the wily snake man saluting his overflowing wine glass to the newly wed couple. Despite this final joy filled and no doubt inebriated out burst, the crowd not two seconds ago had been moved greatly even close to tears in some instances by the Jagan wielders deep and heartfelt words to his business partner, best friend and brother in all things less than blood itself and to the one and only girl he could possibly lose him to with a smile on his face, again, no doubt inebriated. Now though, with hooch as the period to his sentence, the crowd shifted back to witnessing the retriever they knew.

"My my Mido-Kun, you truly are nothing but a delicious softy on the inside are you?" Kuroudo Akabane asked, lifting his hat to acknowledge one of his eternal prey and rivals. Though not specifically invited, Akabane was assured or rather made almost everyone else assure him that his invitation had simply been lost in the mail.

"Tch, any lady would tell you differently Jackal ass, but I imagine you don't talk to many women right?" Ban replied, stepping down from the Honky Tonk diner, the now eternal sight of his best man speech. The transporter in black responded with that smile that could chill the flames of hell and that chuckle that could emasculate wild beasts.

"Come now Mido, some of us are quite lucky with the ladies." Kyouji Kagami in white as always said, his arm slinking its' way around the dressed up but still professional Himiko Kudo. There's no amount of time small enough to detail how fast the hand was removed.

"Damn it; give it a rest would you? And…enough with that damn camera!" Himiko shouted to Kagami jumping to the diner with his now trademark "Himiko Stalking" camera. Ban smirked as he lit up his other best friend, the cancer stick. Giving Himiko a look up and down, he was amazed that this, this _woman_ was the same girl he once teased endlessly.

"Like what you see?" Himiko asked, a smirk matching Bans adorning her face. Genuinely surprised out of his drunken stupor, Ban laughed it off.

"You still couldn't handle Ore-sama little girl, getting closer though." Ban quipped going for a mock ass grab only to find his hand catching air. Himiko rolled her eyes and walked off towards the crowd of women around Natsumi congratulating the new bride.

"B-B-Ban-chan." Ban recognized that blubbering anywhere and knew exactly why Natsumi was currently spouseless. Caught from behind in an airtight bear hug with tears to boot, Ban suddenly knew he wouldn't be getting his deposit back on the rental tux.

"Yeesh Ginji, always so dramatic eh squirt?" Ban chided playfully grinding his fist into the blond's skull. Putting his friend down, Ginji wiped his eyes and grinned.

"Me dramatic? What about that whole speech? You should be a trash romance writer Ban-chan." Ginji said.

"You're lucky this is your wedding day Lightning Rod; don't want to shame you in front of your wife." Ginji laughed as did Ban, the shared memories coming to life between them with each chuckle. The experiences, the pain and the triumphs, all in hindsight given equal weight and value towards the kind of men they had become.

"Seriously though Ban-chan, where did you come up with that speech?"

"It was more for her Ginji, considering the loss that poor girl is taking on this investment." The two continued to laugh, that is until a couple of drinks had been slid between them on the diner.

"Speaking of investments, I don't suppose my wedding gift could be just looking the other way on this whole wedding towards your tab?" Paul asked, his enigmatic eyes made more so by the ever present sun glasses in front of them.

"'Fraid not cheap skate, if I had to give a speech you have to get a gift **and **look the other way on the tab." Ban stated, the smoke escaping his lips as part of his proclamation. Paul propped his chin up with a hand and nodded a few times.

"I guess you're right, it's only proper." Both Ban and Ginji lit up. "Alright, the tab is abolished, Ginji's half is anyway." Ginji cheered and hugged the suddenly downcast Ban.

"Cruel Paul, just cruel. For that I'm drinking myself stinko in record time." Ban said, chugging his vodka on the rocks with a still lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey kid, go nuts it all goes to your tab." Paul smirked refilling Bans drink and automatically forgetting that there was such a thing as a price system…at least for this one day.

Ginji scratched his head, still grinning and not quite sure if this whole situation was real. Especially after the whole virtual reality mess of the Infinity Fortress, Ginji had come to find that happiness the true kind could transcend lines of reality and history and…lives. This last part was added as Ginji looked at his new bride, the beautiful woman Natsumi had become from the cute little waitress he had met her as.

Sitting at the bar with Paul behind them giving them limitless drinks, Ban and Ginji took in the bustling crowd around them. A beast master, stoic and yet almost happily hen-pecked by his musical prodigy of a wife, a master of threads with his two eternal hangers on: a needle master and one who fought nearly as a dance, as easily entrenched among the women folk (particularly one dedicated female admirer) of the party as the men, a not so funny but very dedicated clown whose kindness far surpassed his lack of wit and almost sinfully awful flirting techniques. All these qualities and more helping him down the road to inebriation almost as quick as Ban and possibly more so considering his attempt to get the karaoke machine going.

Scanning the crowd even more, the retrieval duo found a mistress of cloth sharing drinks and gentle giggles with a boy genius ruler, a beautiful flame user who had watched the wedding and the ensuing party with a sigh but a smile all the same, a once unknown king talking and joking with the first man who had found Ginji in the Infinity Fortress along with a tag along wind user. Off in a corner, a certain art thief was discussing this and that over wine with a certain transporter in black while another transporter, the literal driver was making jokes about being the designated driver to chuckling Himiko who was still quite literally fighting off Kagami's advances.

"Mind if I borrow him for a minute?" Natsumi asked, gently touching Ginjis' arm, her smile bringing so much to Ginji even if for the life of him he couldn't grasp as to how he could have met this girl in any life save for the violent parade his was.

"Go ahead he's distracting Paul from my drinks." Ban said looking over at the excited couple still blushing despite the years of knowing each other. Walking over to Ban for a moment before joining her husband, Natsumi smiled towards the other retriever she cared for so deeply.

"Thank you for that speech Ban-san, Ginji couldn't have asked for a better partner…or brother." Natsumi said kissing Ban on the cheek and walking off. Ban sighed, another puff of smoke escaping his nostrils.

"Man, those two." Seeing Natsumi rejoin with Ginji, Ban added "Being the genius I am I think I can I say I called it first years ago." Paul laughed pouring him another drink. Feeling a presence where Ginji was sitting not a few moments before, Ban looked over only to find the buxom negotiator Hevn in his seat.

"Yo Hevn, how's the evening finding you?" Ban asked, a healthy red crossing his face as evidence of the inhuman amount of booze floating around his skull. Wearing a modest (by her standards of course) dress, Hevn smiled and raised a glass so kindly provided by Paul and clinked it with Bans.

"Pretty well Don Juan." She smirked from behind the glass waiting the snake mans reaction.

"Don Wha?" Ban was starting to regret that speech, sure it was for a best friend and his wife and all but damn it all he had a reputation!

"I just didn't think you had it in you, to be such a man of caring and sensitivity…" Hevn emphasized the last of this statement, crooning over the words hitting Ban with the force of a grinding chalkboard.

"You floored us all, imagine: 'Ban Mido: Romantic of the Twenty-First century'." Ban was about to let loose his snakes wit on Paul and the status of his single mans life before the bartender smirked and walked away to help the other guests get nice and soused.

"Seriously Ban, how the heck did you come up with that speech? You had some people crying you know?" Hevn asked, sipping the drink as her citrus eyes eyed Bans' ceruleans.

"Come on babe, you know where it's from." Ban said, then letting out a belch before pounding his chest. "The heart." Hevn nearly choked on her drink but managed to refrain from choking.

"The great Ban Mido-sama, master of the Jagan and self proclaimed 'breast master' has a heart?" Hevn asked, putting her drink down and looking the 'great one' up and down. "I don't see it." She added, turning her head.

"Oh hardy har Miss Modesty, how's that all over tan going by the by?" the red faced Ban continued drinking more. Looking in the mirror above the bar at the happy couple, even the other couples around them laughing, joking, drinking, the two sipped their drinks at the same time.

"They sure seem happy, Gin-kun and Natsumi-chan." Hevn commented looking over at the happy couple.

"Sure do." Ban agreed, not even bothering to look, knowing without seeing was his way after all.

"Lord knows they deserve it after the all crap that's happened."

"Yeah."

"Are you listening?"  
"Maybe."  
"Are you a virgin?"

"Is my drink?" at this point the two were having a staring contest which promptly ended when the two started chuckling from too much (In Bans opinion, not enough) booze.

"Hey Ban?" Hevn asked after she stopped giggling and after an attentive Paul had refilled their drinks.

"Yeah?" Ban responded draining another round of hooch.

"You ever think about the future?" his glass was nearly emptied.

"Why do you ask? You want a fortune or something?" Ban joked, knowing full well the best way to piss off anyone anywhere anytime.

"You're a bad drunk Mido," Hevn said, still smiling. "I mean, most of the mess with the Infinity Fortress is sorted out. Sure there are loose ends here and there but-"

"We're a lot safer now then we were, and damn knows a lot better off because of it, so?" Ban asked, for once possibly because of the slight amount of blood in his alcohol stream, confused as to where the conversation was headed.

"You ever think about marriage?" Hevn strained to ask this, knowing the immediate implications and how like a bear trap the Jagan masters mind was. Bans eyes widened and his mouth opened once or twice to mouth a response, but nothing came.

"What…like…to you?" Hevn lifted her nose slightly.

"No genius I meant it as a hypothetical." The negotiator said, her drunken blush mingling with some kind of other redness of the face.

"Ah, hypothetical of course, I guess I can honestly say without a doubt with one hundred percent accuracy that I don't have a damned clue." Ban said, cosigning the last few drops of his vodka to oblivion down his throat. Despite herself, Hevn brought her hand to her lips to suppress a chuckle.

"And you?" Ban asked, liking the table turning that question brought.

"Hmm?" Hevn asked as sweetly as possible trying to play the drunken fool.

"Oh come the fuck on, I answered your Cosmopolitan male survey question, you answer my Penthouse All Girl Revue question." Hevn let some breath escape and realized that for hell or migraine headaches she should answer.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't at least thought about it." Memories of her time with Eiji quickly came to her mind and were just as quickly dismissed.

Ban saw the flow of memories in her eyes, and though a mind reader he wasn't he was smart enough to piece together what or rather who had brought that exact response. Struck by something, Ban looked over his shoulder at a happily talking Himiko.

"Guess I lied. I mean I've considered something like that but…it just wouldn't work, too much shit in that closet, ya know?" Ban said, looking back at Hevn who apparently had been regarding him and waiting for further elaboration. The two looked at each other, and before anything could be said both had asked for a refill from Paul.

This time sipping slowly, the two stole a few glances towards each other, each thinking or hoping the other didn't see. Ban was looking at Hevns' body, Lord knows he and any other red blooded man of that persuasion had done so. But whereas her body held massive appeal for so many reasons and possibilities, memories had come to Ban from their first meeting to this conversation about how this woman, this damn woman despite everything he could possibly do was unafraid of him, unafraid and uncaring of his past or of what lies within him. And her rack, that was nice too.

What the beautiful negotiator saw, was a complex man who tried so hard to hide his complexities with simple or elaborate masks as the situation called for. She saw a man hurt, but made strong by that hurt even at times fanatically so. This fanaticism however never clouded the brilliant mind, the deep and winding soul or the desperately passionate will to live this man had, shown no greater on him then through the two crystal blue windows to his inner most core.

"So Ban…?"

"Yeah…?" at this point Natsumi had thrown the bouquet and it had landed in Sakuras arms, at this point Emishi and his karaoke microphone had found their way next to Sakura along with the spotlight, singing a ,sweet to Emishi but very typical of the whip master to anyone else, serenade.

"If uh…lets say if neither one of us is…you know…attached…in a few years…" Hevn began.

"Say two or three…" Ban added.

"We…" Hevn continued.

"Just for shits and giggles…" Ban commented.

"Get married." The two finished at the same time, looking straight at one another, blue piercing yellow and vice versa, the feelings both new and old coming forth causing unspoken pauses and thoughts in their deepest consciousness'. At this point, the blush could not be completely attributed to heavy boozing.

"So, do we shake on it or something?" Ban asked, not quite sure where to go from here.

"Yeah, to make it official and all I guess." Hevn said with a nervous but happy smile adorning her features. The two extended their hands and one hand made a squeeze for paradise.

"Damn it, you punk!" Hevn yelled decking Ban off his stool. The whole crowd turned to the now comatose Ban and Hevn who had promptly turned her back. Despite one being given forced passage to dream land and the other making sure no one saw her nearly exposed chest; both had the same passion, the same thoughts, the same memories and the same blush that sealed their bond.

-End.

AN: Okay okay, I know not perfect, far from it. But I figured why not give romance a whirl? And I have always liked this pairing. Sorry if some of the characters are OOC, it is kind of hard to keep so many in their respective characters at once especially considering this is an AU fic since I have no idea where Get Backers the manga is at this point. I mean I just recently finished the anime and am up to volume twelve of the translated manga (Miroku 7x badass.) There are several fics out there that this one has drawn inspiration from, but I am just too damn exhausted to list them, but rest assured they are out there and they are good. On a final note, the next chapter to Dominus Grim is nearly finished and should be posted up here soon, just keep the faith!

Well, this was fun and I hope I didn't make too much of a fool of myself, and I'll see you all when I see you.


End file.
